A power switching voltage regulator supplies power for a microprocessor or a memory. The power switching voltage regulator includes a high-side switch and a low-side switch. When the power switching voltage regulator supplies power for a load by turning on the high-side switch or the low-side switch, the output voltage of the power switching voltage regulator swings due to changes of a current applied to the load, and a stability of the power switching voltage regulator is reduced.